


The One Where Tyler Punches a Transphobe

by Sadtrashwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Dallas Stars, Face Punching, Gen, Minor Violence, Punching, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashwitch/pseuds/Sadtrashwitch
Summary: the title says it all, really.non-binary Tyler gets righteous.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin, unrequited tyler/jamie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	The One Where Tyler Punches a Transphobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatthef0ucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthef0ucault/gifts).



> I wrote this because I've spent the past four months writing a non-binary trans woman Tyler/Jamie fic and, as a trans man, I am fuckin' angry. 
> 
> Have your catharsis, if you will.

A sick feeling of dread, horror, and realization spread through Tyler as they scrolled through their daily catch up of social media. Evidently, Jamie had done something horrendous, if the questions being lobbed at them was anything to go by. Had he really done what people were saying?

Ever the diligent one when it came to Jamie Benn, Tyler clicked around to find out more. This included watching the awful video Jamie had liked.

There just… were no words. 

They couldn’t believe Jamie would first, like something that was so vile and hateful, and second, be so stupid as to not realize that his likes were PUBLIC and anyone could see them. 

Jamie deserved every second of hell he was catching for this, and the lump blocking Tyler’s throat was immovable no matter how many times they tried to clear it away. They couldn’t believe they were going to fucking cry over Jamie Benn, again. Admittedly, this time felt far different than any of the others (yet that was actually so much worse).

This, at least, explained Jamie’s reaction when Tyler had come out to him. The way Jamie’s eyes had widened, and then looked askance. The way he’d begged off with some pathetic excuse about needing to get home because it was laundry night. 

Tyler had thought that maybe it was just, y’know, the shock of it all. It wasn’t every day that your best friend came out as non-binary, and Tyler had known there would probably need to be a grace period for Jamie to adjust to it. It had seemed like that had happened. After all, it had been almost a year now, and Jamie treated them the same way he always had. 

Or did he? 

They were less affectionate, that was true. There was less casual touching, less time spent alone together. They were always around other people, always in a crowd. Even when they were hanging out in the summer, Jamie always made sure that Jordie and Jessie were there with Billie. 

All of that, all of those things added together with this video… 

The tears finally forced their way out of Tyler’s eyes as they grabbed their cell phone and car keys and left their house. 

Their blind rage carried them through the car ride to Jamie’s, and they knew how to get in. They knew the gate code. They knew where Jamie kept the spare key hidden.

They weren’t going to use it, even though there was a perverse part of their mind that took an odd amount of joy in the idea of just barging into Jamie’s house and accosting him. They could see themselves just marching in, unexpected, directly up to where Jamie was probably sitting and watching a spring training game, just to spit in Jamie’s fucking face and tell him that he was dead to them. But no, they knew their play had to be better than that. They knew that wouldn’t do anything except make Jamie feel like he’d been right all along to think the way he thought. 

They pressed the doorbell and waited patiently for Jamie to come to the door. He was living alone now, Katie long since gone, and Tyler knew that this bode well for their… whatever it was they were going to do. They hadn’t actually decided yet. All they knew was that someone they had always deeply trusted had done something that had destroyed that connection for them, and they wanted to destroy him the same way. 

When Jamie answered, Tyler squared their shoulders and said, “Chubbs” in a tone that, even to themself, sounded caustic. 

For his part, Jamie actually looked sheepish. Or maybe it wasn’t sheepish. Maybe it was more that Jamie looked wild. Trapped. Like he’d been caught and cornered by someone who could destroy him. 

And he had. 

Jamie cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave an approximation of a smile. 

“Hey, T-” He began, before Tyler hauled off and belted him right in the fucking face. 

It felt good. It felt like everything Tyler had needed since they’d started having to field those stupid questions about that stupid like on that stupid woman’s video, and they wanted to do it again. So they did. And once more for good measure. 

Jamie didn’t even try to hit back, though he did try to duck and cover, which made Tyler angrier. 

“How the fuck could you?” Tyler asked as they finally ran out of steam after the three solid punches to Jamie’s face, and chest. 

Their face was verging on a lighter shade of pale than it normally was, looking like their world had fallen out from beneath them. Because it had. Because they’d just had to come to their best friend’s house to punch the shit out of him, because it turned out he was actually a transphobic fuckknuckle who didn’t deserve Tyler in his fucking life anymore (the absolute shitmonger).

Without waiting for a response, Tyler aimed one last, angry kick at Jamie. They didn’t even watch to see where it landed, though they did hear the wind leave Jamie on a pained groan, and they got back into their car to head home. 

Nothing about today was okay. Not what Jamie did, and not what they did. They refused to feel at all sorry for their behavior when Jamie was the one who had broken them first. Tyler could head home knowing that they had done something that was actually meaningful, completely content in the knowledge that Jamie was the one who was wrong, for once.


End file.
